The present invention relates to event photography. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for providing event photographs for inspection, selection and distribution via a computer network, such as a web-site on the Internet.
Event photography has traditionally relied on identifying markings commonly known as “bib numbers” that are attached on event participants, such as runners or bicycle riders, so as to be easily visible. Event photographs are taken along the event route or finish line and then developed and scrutinized for the identifying markings of event participants. The name and mailing address of event participants who are identifiable by their bib number markings are then cross checked to an address roster of the event participants that list all event participants, their bib or identification numbers and their addresses.
A thumbnail photographic image of the identified event participant is then printed and mailed to the event participant along with an order form that needs to be filled out by the event participant and transmitted back to the photographers by mail, fax or e-mail, and accompanied by a check, money order or credit card authorization. Upon receipt of the order form, the photographer then develops or produces the requested photograph, such as a 3″×5″ or 8″×10″ picture, and mails it back to the event participant to complete the transaction.
This method usually requires several weeks or even months of time and is costly due to the multiple mailings between the photographer and the event participants. Furthermore, event participants are typically given only a limited time to order their photograph. Additional costs are typically charged for archival retrievals, if they are even available.
Some of the event participants are not offered the option of purchasing photographs because the identifying bib number markings are often not visible in the photographs. This could be due to one event participant obscuring the markings of another, the photograph being taken at an angle which did not reveal the bib number markings, or the bib numbers being improperly attached to the event participant or lost along the event route. The pictures of these non-identifiable event participants have no value since they cannot be traced to the participant. Means are not typically provided for the participant to search for their photographs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process which allows a photographer to capture event photographs without relying solely on the need to identify markings, such as bib numbers, on the event participants. What is also needed is a process which allows the event participant to search for photographs taken at the event. What is further needed is a process which eliminates the time and cost of multiple mailings between the photographer and the event participants seeking photographs. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.